Lady Knightwalker
by Aranae9523
Summary: As Edolas's heartless General and Edolas's new reigning King. Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker were bound to cross paths and where opposites collide passionate attraction occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Good to see you are as terrifying as ever…Knightwalker," If Mystogan is picking a fight, he's doing a pretty good job at provoking its victim.

But the She-Demon simply flourished her sword after wiping the splatter of monster blood from its blade.

"Good to see the King takes acknowledgement for his slaves," oh dear, this Erza still remains a ice solid vessel. The one from Fairy Tail liked to surprise everyone on occasion by doing weird things, like arguing with a pillar for example.

"Slaves? I see no slaves, you and the other members under your command are all considered my equals," her cruel eyes merely squeezed the light away.

Much more-difficult than earth land Erza.

"Yes, well I am going off to do business, it appears I need to take care of some prisoners and show I am just as equal as the king who has done nothing more but embrace his lifestyle on the throne," not this again.

Mystogan sighed, both he and Knightwalker are struggling to become friends, probably because she despises him for not being the old cynical king who of course did not possess sanity to carry his reign.

"Will you be joining the meeting this evening."

"No." Very straightforward woman.

"How about next week?"

"How about. No." Mystogan sighed with a heavy breath.

Around this roundabout huh?

Mystogan had told himself that he is simply trying to make bonds with everyone in the Edolas kingdom and even though some struggled to make alliances with the king, Erza being the most defiant, Mystogan however still continues with trying to make the stubborn Fairy Hunter his friend.

Even with clear rejections.

"Well if that is all, I would like you to take care of a certain Lady, Miss Ultear, she could be the queen to the throne if she passes the tests that are up in coming,"

Mystogan didn't miss the small sight of her shock of her facial expression

"Marriage?" She questioned.

A small smirk appeared on Mystogan's face, "jealous? Fairy Hunter…"

She choked, "No, I'm merely curious if this Ultear knows what she is getting herself into."

Always has a retort…but she was thrown off for a bit, maybe jealousy is the only solution to this issue.

Standing straight and with a cocky grin Mystogan began to speak-sounding almost identical to Siegrain.

"And if you are curious about the test, don't worry it's only compulsory for the noblewomen of Edolas…since Generals already have their place in the castle…"

Hopefully this Erza is just as prideful as the one from earth land.

The fire lit in her eyes.

"You think so, King?"

He raised an eyebrow, "well yes, yes I do…no female general could beat a noblewoman, especially the likes of you…" Mystogan stared up and down her form, "you are quite beastly."

Piss off the great Erza Knightwalker…mission accomplished.

And as she gave the blue haired suicidal idiot a deathly stare her mouth opened…with the most calming statement Mystogan had ever heard.

"Then I am now your former general and soon to be fiancé…your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** ~ _Hiro Mashima's characters not mine._  
Thanks to those reviews that wanted me to continue so I'll try :D

* * *

 _What was I thinking!?_ Erza Knightwalker cursed herself mentally as she packed her things into the drawers of her new apartment at Edolas dorms for women.

It's not a cheap place to stay but there were limited places and Erza could find a job that could help pay the rent, she is a former general after all...however she did destroy a lot of guilds and mostly anybody relevant to magic, so maybe she shouldn't bet on her luck too soon.

 _Oh but the humiliation!_ Declaring herself to be the kings wife without thinking about the consequences.

A kings wife, equals the queen, and a queen is a pampered person-which _Erza Knightwalker_ definitely isn't. In fact she may as well admit it to herself- _and only herself_ -she is quite beastly as the king had said.

"Who cares what the _King_ thinks of me!" So the queen declaration thing is pretty much out of the window...

Knightwalker thinks it would be enough of a challenge surviving the requirements of a commoners life, it's not like she had lived an opulent life as a general-but she was used to her life without the troubles of work because in some way her position as general becomes natural for a person like her.

 _What is she supposed to do now?_

Erza Knightwalker heard a knock at her door.

Surprisingly it happened to be her new neighbour.

"Hi, I'm Levy...your new neighbour."

Erza paused as she looked at the short girl with blue hair.

"Levy of Fairy Tail right?"

"Wait Erza _Knightwalker_?!" Levy yelped, Erza was a little proud at the terror she put in those hazel irises.

Erza sighed, "Calm down, I won't hurt you or anyone else...I'm no longer a general." This caused the blue haired woman to pause.

"You were fired?"

"No. I quit intentionally," Erza exclaimed.

"Why?"

Erza Knightwalker flushed deeply, "no reason I was simply unable to handle the dealings of our king."

 _Yeah right, you just wanted to prove yourself! That king is a bastard!_ Inner Knightwalker growled.

"Well what are you going to do for money? This place isn't cheap," well Levy is not wrong there I probably have enough to pay for this place for about three weeks max, I did like to spend money on armour excessively, most of which I am unable to bring here because of limited spacing.

"I will try to get jobs here..." Levy instead stepped closer, something changed, the fear was wiped away, as if she was seeing someone else.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but you should come and work with Fairy Tail," Erza's jaw dropped.

"What?! I me-mea-mean pardon," Erza dislikes when rude language gets the better of her.

"Don't you get it? That Erza Scarlet was in Earthland Fairy Tail and she was respected...if you are in our guild things might be better, you get paid for the jobs you do."

It doesn't sound attractive but it could help her get past for the next few months.

"I will take it."

Erza Knightwalker isn't really the thankful type.

So it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, the difficult part is trying to remember all their names.

It was easy to get along with both Lucy Ashley and Levy, except the two of them were at each others throat most of the time. Mira was the hardest though, she's pretty pathetic come to think of it, gorgeous but pathetic-but who knows, Erza Scarlet had said in passing that Mira is a she devil on the inside.

Erza's first mission was to help construct a tower, it wasn't that hard, the former king used to make construct a lot of buildings before the end of his reign so things weren't terrible here and because she had a choice to choose which mission she tended to choose the mission thy were at here capability, which were mostly the missions beyond everybody else's, and that tended to knock down Jet and Droy, the cocky boys of this guild, this guild was actually starting to make her feel funny.

 _Maybe gas?_

She heard nothing from the kingdom, she was actually trying persistently to avoid any palace officials scared they'd be disappointed with Erza's choice to work with Fairy Tail a former dark guild she had tried to destroy...and failed.

After working one week with Fairy Tail Erza felt somewhat at home, she could be a general just not for the king she doesn't like and that felt amazing.

But it was lunch time _Elfwoman_ as Erza secretly liked to call him served her a piece of steak while she was watching intently as Lucy Ashley came up with new pain inducing wrestling moves that were further tested on that poor insecure Natsu Dragion.

There is something wrong with that kid much different from his Earthland counterpart.

 _Slam_ , the door burst open.

An elite soldier from the castle came through panting.

"Er-Er-Erza Knightwalker!" He yelled out breathlessly.

Erza stood sighing.

"Yes."

"The king would like to speak to _you_."

 _Of course he does._

Now she stood in front of the king dressed in normal armour, he was looking at her from head to toe smothering his laughter.

"Is there something wrong, _your highness_?" She wanted to say a lot more things but they never left her lips.

"Sorry I just never pictured you like _this_."

That stupid smug smirk of his! He had his blue hair slicked back, he looked like he was trying to hard to look dominating, well Erza Knightwalker is infamous for acting dominating.

"Pictured me like _what_ King Mystogan?"

"Don't be so tense, you are going to be my future wife...- _aren't you_?"

Erza closed her eyes breathing heavily through teeth, "sorry about the miscommunication but I will have to withdraw from that declaration it seems I am enjoying my life in Fairy Tail," _well that is debatable if Elfwoman could cook a piece of steak decently._

"Oh really? So you make the decision on whether you participate or not?" _Why is he trying to sound mean?_ Erza mentally questioned.

"Yes, since it is Noblewomen participation only, I find myself to be a commoner."

Mystogan's grin faltered a little, "devoid, you're in this whether you like it or not."

"You may have rule over this _kingdom_ , but not over _me_."

"You are a commoner are you not, I see you to be a potential wife..."

Okay that got Erza's blood boiling.

"You know what King I will participate in this lowly challenge but if I win...you will marry _me_ , and I hope you realise that."

Oh Mystogan did, and he doesn't mind one bit.

While Erza Knightwalker, the former general was thinking something more along the lines of, _'you are not going to enjoy the married life dear King.'_

"Guess I'll be seeing you in three days Knightwalker, hope you have a dress..."

 _Did he just say a dress!?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, again what was I thinking?_ Erza practically yelled at herself as she stood in the most abominable dress given to all woman kind-it's pink, and has frills-oh dear Mavis!

"What is this?" She grabbed the satin material.

"An under skirt," Juvia replied timidly, I also get along with her, she's more relaxed I also enjoy watching her reject the heavily dressed Gray.

Man that guy needs to take some clothes off.

Suddenly Erza felt her rib caged being crushed.

"Oww what on Mavis given earth are you doing!" Knightwalker yelped moving to slice the hands off the intruder.

"Wait! It's a corset, don't kill me!" Erza stopped mid punch.

"Why is it crushing me?"

"It's not, it's tightening on your feminine curves...men like that."

 _Huh?_ "I have to be attractive and in pain for a man's benefit?"

Juvia stopped tightening the ties, "You do want to be the kings wife _right_?"

Erza shook her head without hesitation, "no, I want to prove him wrong."

"You have to be joking?"

"No, he thinks that nobody, including him will never see me as a woman without brutality."

Juvia shook her head hoping this is the beginning of love, "well in order to do that you have to look good...for him."

"So it does have to come to that," she tightened the rest of the ties then began to pull over the dress.

"Okay walk gracefully over there," Erza walked normally hoping to add sway in her step, but she has as much grace as a knife does in the hands of a child cutting their birthday cake.

"Well aside from the fact Elfman could walk with more grace than you," he can walk with more grace than anyone in the guild, "okay bad example but you're not so hard on the eyes when you stay still."

Erza cracked a smile, "hopefully that King locks the _doors_ tomorrow evening."

That evening Mystogan opened the _doors wide_ to his kingdom the grin on his face unable to disappear.

He felt a tap on his shoulders he turned to see the elegant face of Cocoa his deputy General until he can find a replacement.

"Your highness guests are beginning to arrive, we will be serving champagne I've got the first challenge ready."

"That's great Cocoa make sure the guards are prepared..."

Suddenly Cocoa's expression showed her uneasiness.

"About that your highness, the guards aren't being as heavily disciplined as they were when Erza Knightwalker was in charge but now..." Mystogan sighed, he knew this would happen, after Erza left it felt as if all the power and authority had gone from the palace.

Now Mystogan doesn't want to admit it, but he does need Erza to be this kingdom's General he knows there is no way she'll ever be his wife because of her lack of femininity and royal grace but maybe if she were to see what the guards have become she'll feel it as her prideful obligation to put the guards back into order.

So with that Mystogan adjusted his cloak still unable to relinquish his hold on his life in the Fairy Tail guild they were his family...even if he knocked them out so he could come and go as he pleased.

Strolling into the large ballroom Mystogan was addressed on announcement.

Everyone was staring at him, and he held his head high...like a king should.

But in the distance somebody held their head higher, but the king hasn't noticed her yet.

"This is a fantastic party your highness."

Princess Ultear smiled, her dark eyes matching her porcelain skin, all he could see was her blank sense of greed, there was strength but hatred manifests there also.

"I do hope it is to your standards," he tried to grin.

"Yes, very much...I hope I do get to enjoy it for a much longer time period."

"As do I," he carried himself off quickly a dark aura forming around that woman, the strolled around the room introducing himself to all the Noblewomen selected to participate in the choosing. At the back of Mystogan's head he was actually where Knightwalker was, maybe she had seen how nonchalant the guards have become...

Erza stood at the banquet table feasting on the cake.

Delicious, she moaned her approval.

"At least try to look decent while eating..." She brought Lucy, Levy and Juvia along. So that means Natsu unwillingly had to come unless he doesn't want to feel his spleen inside his stomach and Gray because he didn't want to miss Juvia in a dress. He is practically fawning over her.

Levy looked kinda cute with her long dress, Lucy looked nicer without the skulls but she did opt for a black dress that has the impression of a gothic freak.

Juvia, well if Gray wouldn't stop trying to block her from everyone's view Knightwalker would tell you she looks the nicest.

"And who might you lovely women be?" Erza looked over her shoulder, surprised to see _.

When he looked around the group and caught eyes with Knightwalker he double takes.

"Erza, is that you?"

She nodded.

"Wow, you look different..." Erza look down, it's just a dress!

"Is there something bad about that?"

"No, he just mistook you for a woman," Juvia replied mischievously.

Erza smiled a bit she likes the relationship they share, "how awful should I remind him."

"Maybe not," a voice came from over their shoulder.

They turned to look at their king, and upon her turn the breath had been knocked from Mystogan's lungs.

He thought he had seen all beauty, but Knightwalker in that hip hugging dress and styled bob of red hair certainly sent his brain into befuddlement, that for just point zero of a second he actually wondered if it was all that bad to see her win.

 _Quiet Mystogan you need your damn General back!_

Don't get Mystogan wrong, he doesn't at all want to settle down with a woman he doesn't love but he is reminded that a queen has a certain aura about her that others need, and right now without magic maybe a step towards-not complete harmony-but with a complete royal family, peace can be upheld.

He approached them they all took turns curtsying while the two accompanying men took up bows.

"Fairy Tail wizards huh?" He recognised their faces immediately, Gray was a little more difficult to figure out, with so much layers on.

"Yes, Erza joined us."

Erza decided it was best to embrace her guild, its easier to swallow because she has the guild mark on her shoulder, no point in hiding it.

Mystogan stared at her, he did hear the rumours but he never actually believed it happened.

Clearly he was wrong, and he might be wrong about Lady Knightwalker too.

Mystogan lingered by their party extremely happy to see a gang of entertaining faces, he was still trying not to look awestruck by Erza's new appearance, while said Erza was intently her cake trying not to devour it as she so wanted, the king was definitely seeing a new side of her, rather than the beast striking down this castles enemies.

When the clock struck twelve the King was pulled to the front of the stage, he stood in front his eyes lingering more over to the previous party he had been in, longer than usual.

"Okay, ladies if you would please make your way to the doors residing on the left of the room you will be issued with your first task," on the same night! Erza thought crossly.

She stumbled over to the closest door a black haired aristocrat was there also.

She looked down on Erza, even if Knightwalker was taller.

"Don't get in my way," she hissed.

This only caused Knightwalker's grin to widen no wonder this woman was the only one waiting at this particular door.

"Good to know I might not be the only monster tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Chapter 4 guys :D_  
 **Disclaimer** ~I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 _Slaying_ beasts, piece of cake.

 _Slaughtering_ a brigade of men, eating that piece of cake.

 _Raid_ on enemy territory, is getting another slice.

But _lifting_ a tea cup to her lips with a pinky raised...is like watching that cake fall to the floor.

They had made their way through a maze, well Erza did whilst Ultear followed behind she almost led herself to multiple dead ends, this is because Erza knows this castle like the back of her deadly hand so she knew where to go, and what was waiting for them: was a tea set and a note that said _'A tea party fit for a Queen_ ,' yeah Knightwalker isn't much a Queen right now.

"This is _very_ difficult..." Knightwalker scoffed in frustration, the tea cup looked so fragile, this is why she likes mugs.

The other girl across from Erza still wore that obnoxious sneer on her face, _what I wouldn't give to put this tea cup, and my raised pinky somewhere she wou-_

"What is your name?" Ezra thoughts were interrupted.

"Erza Knightwalker." She answered putting honourable force behind her name, _it is mine after all,_ Erza grinned.

Her eyes widened profoundly.

"The General?" she sure sounds shocked.

" _Former,_ " Knightwalker corrected.

"What are you doing here? I didn't take you for the type to be _tied down_ by your commanding officer," as if that _Blueberry head of Never-gonna-happen_ will ever be my commanding officer, _acquaintance_ at best.

"I don't, me and that king have unfinished business..."

"Revenge I see, did he _fire_ you?"

"Preposterous, this kingdom crumbles without me, there are guards meant to be at each posts...but they've gotten themselves lost in the west and south sectors," the black haired beauty looked surprised.

"How can you tell?"

"I know the attitude of the people in this kingdom, I know some of them better than themselves..."

"So you _know_ the King?"

Knightwalker faltered, "the King?"

"Yes, how well do you know him?"

Knightwalker wished she knew nothing.

She was stumped slightly, "he is arrogant, thinks to highly of himself and even forgets to floss," she spared no expense...she did hate the man after all.

Ultear was watching closely, she didn't exactly like the fire in Erza Knightwalker's eyes when she spoke of the king, it made her wonder what King Mystogan looks like when he speaks of Erza.

"Okay those were irrelevant...how about the personal things, like his preferences in women?" She's asking extremely personal questions.

"What do I look like? His secret diary? When and if a woman he likes comes into his sight, I would feel sorry for the poor thing..."

" _How unfortunate_ , isn't it?"

They snapped our heads to the side, watching as King Mystogan strolled towards them, flaunt and undoubted in his step. Something he had been practicing.

 _Ignorant prick..._ were Erza's only thoughts while Ultear's were a little more suggestive at the sight of Mystogan's confidence.

"Indeed," Erza answered back.

"What if I told you I wanted you, would feel sorry for yourself?" _is he joking?_

She glared unprepared to answer, but that's when the other guest stepped in.

"I would be overjoyed," _nobody asked for your opinion!_ Erza growled mentally.

"How are you Milady Ultear?"

So this was Ultear? How had she not noticed... The king had spoken of her before, he had said she was the potential queen. Erza felt disgusted at that thought, _Ultear acts as if she is a petulant child!_ While Knightwalker was having her solemn thoughts they continued a conversation.

Erza was suddenly shunned from any sight of entering the conversation as the King proceeded to walk to Ultear kissing her hand with politeness.

Erza continued to sip at the tea trying to do it gracefully, but she was just trying to force it down her throat as the two engaged in a heavy conversation that left Erza all alone.

Then Erza heard her instincts, they were telling her something...

She stood gave the pair a small nod and she left running in her dress letting the tea cup fall to the ground.

Mystogan stared at the empty space that is now his own.

 _Why did she leave?_

He walked back to the place she had left, Mystogan was stumped, was she jealous? ( _Uhh...probably not_ ) Or was there another reason? He hoped it is was the latter because Erza would indeed be new to that feeling of jealousy, and that could cause issues in his plan to get her back as his General.

Mystogan turned to Ultear.

"If you would excuse me."

Ultear shook her head and watched as the King sprinted out of the Maze like a man possessed while she sat and sipped languidly.

"The General, _huh_?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who in the heavens made such an abominable form of wear that not only stops your breathing but stops you from running properly, I do say I look as if that tea had a bit more than rose water in it!" Knightwalker ranted as she ran at a dead sprint to where her senses led her she knew by far it kept her away from that fire breathing witch Ultear, ugh, spoilt brat.

"You look very heavenly in that dress," her eyes widened for just a moment before narrowing.

"Heavenly?" Erza spat under her breath a hint of threat on her tongue, there is nothing heavenly about Erza Knightwalker.

Mystogan coughed into his arm containing his laughter, as he ran alongside the red haired devil.

"So where are you running Lady Knightwalker?" He asked casually.

Erza rolled her eyes, "does it matter? I need no excuse to be in your presence."

"Why, are you not confident in your chances of winning?"

She scoffed in response.

"Or were you jealous?"

This time instead of scoffing, Erza legs gave out beneath her in means of shock forcing her to fall to the earth and tumble forward her hands pushing into the dirt.

It wasn't a particularly pretty site, her hair is disheveled and her dress was now muddy.

But what caught her attention was the lack of help from her companion, who seem to be giggling and enjoying himself just three feet from her.

Erza fingers dug into the ground as she reached her limit, she wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for his teasing, not his attitude, in fact she wouldn't have been in this dress or learning to sip tea like a woman, which Erza can never be. So this is all Mystogan's fault, she wouldn't be here, she would be running the orders for this evenings guard instead of finding herself four inches deep in dirt, and now the knife has been sharpened.

"Is something funny your majesty?" She growled murderously.

But the only response she could see and hear is his perplexity to laugh at her, louder.

As Erza slimmed to her feet stealthily he spoke between his laughter, "you...should...see...your...face!"

Erza cracked her neck, her expression void of humour.

In the back of her mind Erza knew what she was about to do was going to break laws but there was something about this man that made her want to be violent, and she was not concealing that feeling, not at all.

Mystogan sensed her lunge skipping slyly to the left to avoid her incoming fist, blocking the following kick the king grunted at the force of anger coming off Erza, she certainly put effort into that attack.

As strike after strike was dodged the pair began to diffuse on energy but as a last attempt Erza pushed forward confident that she could hit the king and solve a little of her frustration.

But he lived up to his name, moving like the mist, nothing is held back, it made him her only worthy opponent.

As she turned she could feel the trees from the hedge biting at her back.

Mystogan noticed so he stood once again, it is no surprise how powerful she is, it took nearly all of his strength to find stance he was slipping but luckily for him and unluckily to her, the fabric of her dress is snared on the branches of the hedge.

Erza pushed forward to attack spurred on by his rest in stance. But she was halted and thrusted backward, she found that she could not move further, and that she was caught.

And it was that abominable dress.

Erza let out a defeated cry, frustrated, strangled and helpless. He only stared at her, "don't look at me like that, go on, mock me," her vulnerability caused him to feel his own.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he defended with a weak voice.

She jerked but she felt restrained and that's when the frustration got the better of her, she fell to her knees, eyes brimmed with tears.

She was so close but no matter how much she tries the king will always have the upper hand, even fate is on his side!

Mystogan sighed as he walked forward to grab the stuck material of her dress, "here let me help y-"

"Don't touch me," her dark eyes were set blazed but they seemed out of place as her watery eyes she's tears to the tip of her chin.

The king stepped back, she looked almost, defenceless.

A quality rarely anybody sees in this general.

"Just stop staring at me, please," Mystogan's mouth fell at those words, did the great Erza Knightwalker just plead?

Without warning her grabbed her dress skirt and pulled until it in latched and set her free, she nearly flailed forward but he held out his arm catching her.

He pulled her up ignoring how her body touched the length of his in a provocative manner.

As soon as Erza stood she nearly fell again he held her closer, and Mystogan felt every inch of her feminine curve against his, and it made his stomach drop at how perfect she felt there against him.

She went to say something to the king because of his surrounding arm but her words were interupted.

"Ahhh excuse me, sir but we heard someone in distress is the madam you are holding okay," Erza looked like anything but okay.

Her torn dress, muddy hands and face, scratches up and down her legs and red hair almost black.

"I'm fine get back to your post and tell your commanding officer that poker is not guard duty," Erza said breaking away from the king turning to face the guard.

At the recognisable tone of his previous General voice his spine straightened, feet closed in together, and shoulders were squared.

Mystogan marvelled at her authority, even if she is no longer the general.

It amazed him.

Erza is not only wanted, he needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I know this is desperately short but I had hoped to give you something. Sorry its taken so long but I'd be sure to double the length in the next chapter :) **Disclaimer, Hiro Mashima owns all rights to Fairy Tail not me.**

* * *

Erza went home, frustrated, torn and deadly silent there was something about the aura around her that seemed calm yet terrifying. And it wasn't till later that night that she had fried her eyes to sleep over the humiliation she suffered in front of the King, who had become her enemy.

"How am I supposed to face him?" She whispered to herself as the last of her tears spread out neatly on her satin pillow.

Meanwhile, Mystogan say wide awake, his mind thinking, and calculation were not adding up.

He thought he had been teasing, and toying with her emotions but against his bitter sweet judgement he learnt of Erza Knightwalkers importance, not to just his kingdom, or guards...but to himself even.

There was a knock at his door.

"Proceed," he said quietly to the door.

The guard stalked into the room bowing at the foot of the bed.

"Your majesty you are needed in the thrown room."

Mystogan nodded and the man left... 'that was strange there wasn't anything recognisable about that man' , he wore the palace uniform but something about him didn't ring with Mystogan... Maybe there was a switch up since Erza no longer works as his guard.

He stood and walked down the long steady halls of his castle.

He wondered about Erza, if she was okay, as soon as she had spoken to the guard she had dispatched quickly and Mystogan was unable to follow her as he was invaded by Ultear's presence again. And maybe...just maybe, he'll admit Erza looked very wonderful, the dress was cut slimly to show every inch of her assets that she could possibly offer, not that Mystogan cared...or anything.

He felt strange as if he was being watched...like prey to a predator.

His mental alarm went off as he felt a brush along his shoulder and the material was cut, a knife skid across the hall floor he glanced back as another knife pierced his flesh on the same arm.

Oh no, is this assassination.

It would make sense, this is where the King is most vulnerable without its shield...Erza.

Another knife cut across the air, "Dammit," he growled sprinting to the window ahead, it's better to jump rather than be taken by a knife, he won't be a coward.

He sprinted ahead glass was his path.

Erza enjoyed a cake at the bar, it was early morning when the door to Fairy Tail was slammed open, and a bleeding figure limped it's way in. It upon notice the Fairy Tail members gathered around the unable figure.

"it must be Natsu, the sissy must have gotten it good after be dragged out of his 'baby'," she laughed to herself, the persona of a stone cold bad ass behind the wheel, however one he's out of a car suddenly death is standing with his scythe aimed at the Pink haired chicken.

But something played at the back of her mind, there is no way she could face that Royal blueberry if her life depended on it, she has practically begged to him, Erza Knightwalker is no beggar.

So she hoped for the better if she avoided the castle and the King it would all blow over, he'd find a woman of nobility and forgot all about her mistake of letting her frustration get the better of her.

It will all just go away, and so will Mystoga-

"Erza! I need Erza!" A voice broke through the crowd and it was none other than the blood covered victim she had assumed was the scaredy cat Natsu.

But beneath all that blood was the dark eyes of the King, and they weren't not only distraught...but they were desperate.

She stood at once.

"What happened?" She asked at his bowed figure.

"Assa-ssin...ation..." He coughed out before his body slumped.

His body was cut up pretty good.

It was the truth, somebody tried to kill him.

And Erza froze as a conflicting question lay on her mind.

"Should I help him?"


End file.
